Rugal Bernstein
es un personaje jefe recurrente en los videojuegos de lucha de la serie ''The King of Fighters de SNK, y es a menudo considerado uno de los jefes más difíciles de toda la serie. En su sitio web de aniversario, SNK ha declarado que Rugal se basó originalmente en el concepto de "el más poderoso y malvado jefe jamas creado". Al igual que Goenitz y Heidern, su nombre proviene de la serie anime Uchuu Senkan Yamato. Toyohisa Tanabe afirma que su estilo de lucha fue creado para enfatizar la fuerza de Rugal como el primer personaje jefe de la serie. También comenta "haberse sobrapasado un poco" con la relación de daño del movimiento "Genocide Cutter" en el videojuego The King of Fighters '94. Trasfondo Temido por todo el mundo político y de las luchas, Rugal era un influyente traficante de armas que operaba a bordo de su portaaviones Black Noah. Para aquellos que se oponen a él, él los derrotaría y más tarde conservaría sus cadáveres en metal líquido para agregar a su sala de trofeos espeluznante. Solía trabajar con su hermano menor, pero se separaban por intereses contradictorios. Cuando tenía unos 25 años, Goenitz, de sólo 18 años, le sacó su ojo con un golpe y luego decidió darle una pequeña porción del poder de Orochi para sobrevivir al ataque. Desde entonces, tiene un ojo biónico para reemplazar al que perdió. En algún momento de 1986, Rugal quiso demostrar su poder en una base en Brasil y asesinó a todos los que encontraban en su interior. El único superviviente de la masacre de cincuenta hombres fue Heidern, que perdió su ojo derecho durante el ataque. En ese momento, estaba demasiado disgustado con su víctima para agregarlo a su "colección", por lo que privó al hombre de la vida de su esposa e hija como compensación. Se especula que más tarde se arrepiente de este acto, pero nunca se indica claramente. Antes de 1994, reclutó a dos secretarias: Mature y Vice. Con su ayuda, Rugal organizó un torneo King of Fighters, con el fin de encontrar adversarios dignos. Durante la fase de invitación, Saisyu Kusanagi llegó al Black Noah y desafió a Rugal. Aunque Rugal ganó la batalla, no lo sometió a su baño de metal. Cuando el hijo de Saisyu, Kyo Kusanagi, llegó con sus compañeros de equipo, éste logró derrotar a Rugal. No queriendo aceptar la derrota, Rugal hizo estallar su aeronave. Rugal fue creido muerto, pero él utilizó el poder de Orochi para sobrevivir. Reemplazando su antebrazo derecho destruido con cibernética, Rugal revivió a Saisyu, le lavó el cerebro con la ayuda de Vice, y envió invitaciones al año siguiente para otro torneo King of Fighters. Rugal utilizó un silo de misiles abandonados como su base en 1995, y secuestró al equipo ganador (de nuevo, el equipo de Kyo) para luchar contra Saisyu, y luego contra sí mismo. A pesar de usar el poder Orochi y convertirse en Omega Rugal, el equipo de Kyo lo derrotó. Una vez más derrotado, Rugal trató de usar más del poder Orochi, pero este lo consumió. Cuando su cuerpo se desintegró, vio a Iori Yagami, quien le dijo que sólo aquellos "de la línea de sangre" podían controlar el poder de Orochi. Personalidad Rugal es un hombre sumamente cruel y poderoso que matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. No ve absolutamente ningún valor en la vida humana, hasta el punto de mostrar orgullosamente los cadáveres encapsulados en metal de los adversarios dignos que ha matado en batalla como trofeos. Incluso llegará tan lejos como matar a la gente simplemente para atormentar a otros (como cuando mató a la familia de Heidern simplemente porque consideró que él era una decepción). A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros villanos de la saga The King of Fighters, Rugal tiene un sentido sádico de humor acerca de lo que hace. Muchos de sus frases de victoria son insultos sarcásticos hacia sus adversarios, y ve a menudo el acto de tomar vidas humanas como siendo más que nada un pasatiempo. Al igual que Igniz, él se cree un dios humano. A diferencia de Igniz, sin embargo, apenas toma su "divinidad" en serio. Podría decirse que Rugal posee la mayor fanfarronería proverbial de todos los personajes de la saga The King of Fighters. Su "divinidad" es también una temática para sus movimientos con ataques como "God Press". Debido a su naturaleza arrogante, Rugal también ha demostrado ser un perdedor increíblemente dolorido. Rechazando aceptar la derrota a manos de sus enemigos, en su lugar activará el mecanismo de autodestrucción de cualquier base en la que se encuentre con la intención de arrastrar a sus adversarios hacia abajo con ella, pero acaba siendo el único atrapado en la explosión. Mientras que esto primero aparece en el videojuego The King of Fighters '94, sucede otra vez en los videojuegos The King of Fighters '98 y The King of Fighters 2002. Este rasgo incluso se traslada al videojuego Metal Slug Defense, donde sobre su derrota, él se levantara de nuevo, sacara un detonador y se hará estallar. No hay información acerca de su visión hacia su familia inmediata, pero se puede asumir con seguridad que es algo distante de esta. Rose hereda algo de la actitud despreciable de Rugal, y es tan mala perdedora dolorida como su padre, mientras que Adelheid presumiblemente hereda su destreza de combate, y a diferencia de su padre, tiene una deportividad mucho mejor. Poderes *'Reunir energía' - Puede canalizar la energía de Gaia y otras fuentes, incluyendo el poder de Orochi. *'Percepción' - Puede presentir la energía qì de aquellos cercanos. *'Proyectil de energía' - Puede disparar proyectiles de energía desde sus manos. *'Reflector de energía' - Puede crear una barrera que refleje los proyectiles. *'Puñetazo de energía' - Más notablemente en los videojuegos Capcom vs. SNK, puede cargar la energía oscura en sí mismo y correr hacia adelante con un potente puñetazo imbuido de dicha energía. *'Manos cortantes' - Sus manos pueden cortar y perforar a un enemigo. *'Aura cortante' - Puede crear un aura cortante alrededor de sus piernas. *'Energía negativa' - Puede golpear a un enemigo con odio puro, produciendo un pilar de luz tenue con un gran cráneo en el interior, este atributo a veces se manifiesta en una explosión de carmesí profundo también. Habilidades *'Imitación' - Es capaz de imitar y aprender movimientos de otros combatientes simplemente observándolos. *'Administración y manipulación' - Su ocupación es la de un traficante de armas internacional que secretamente tiene una influencia peligrosamente poderosa sobre la política global. Estilo de lucha Su estilo de lucha es una amalgama de varias artes marciales, incluyendo Hakkyokuseiken y House of Strolheim, los estilos utilizados por Geese Howard y Wolfgang Krauser. Ha adaptado varios movimientos de cada personaje, como el "Reppuuken" de Geese y "Kaiser Wave" de Krauser. Por extraño que parezca, hasta ahora sólo las técnicas de Geese y Krauser son utilizadas con mucha frecuencia por él (los dos hombres están incluso emparentados por casualidad irónica) y hasta han cruzados caminos con ellos en algún momento; tanto él como Krauser (incluso entrechocan juntas sus "Kaiser Wave" durante su introducción especial del videojuego The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match). Sin embargo, también utiliza sus propias técnicas, como "Genocide Cutter". Rugal se suponía originalmente tener acceso a cada movimiento especial en el videojuego durante The King of Fighters '94, pero la idea fue desechada porque puso una terrible tensión en la programación, y por lo tanto apareció como una combinación de los dos jefes finales de la saga Fatal Fury en su lugar. También tiene un reflector de proyectiles conocido como "Dark Barrier/Dark Crystal Reflector" que es muy similar al "Psycho Reflector" de Athena Asamiya, este movimiento junto con él copiando al "Reppuuken" y "Kaiser Wave" siendo un resto posible de la idea original. Originalmente en el videojuego The King of Fighters '94, la redonda de Rugal en su traje durante la primera rodna (que regresa en los videosjuegos Capcom vs. SNK) carecía de movimientos especiales, y sólo uno de sus normales infligía chip damage. Su forma durante la segunda ronda con su chaqueta removida (utilizada para sus apariciones subsecuentes en la saga The King of Fighter) le da nuevos normales y su conjunto de movimientos especiales característicos, aunque no tiene un movimiento de desesperación legítimo. Ambas versiones de Rugal actúan así, incluso cuando se usa un código para jugar como él, ya que actuará igual que su versión como personaje jefe y cuando pierde su primera ronda, el fondo del escenario se distorsionará a rojo como en su batalla jefe. Este es también el videojuego junto con la secuela en donde su "Genocide Cutter" característico reduce más de la mitad de la Barra de Vitalidad un personaje si ambos golpes conectan de manera exitosa. En el videojuego The King of Fighters '94: Rebout (así como por proxy el videojuego The King of Fighters '95 para su forma Omega), Rugal obtiene un DM legítimo, que en su lugar se convierte en su "God Press" (este fue uno de sus movimientos especiales en el videojuego The King of Fighters '94 original). A partir de 1995, su DM inicial siempre ha sido su "Gigantic Pressure", la versión más fuerte de su "God Press" (en base del cual el "Heaven's Gate" de Mature esta modelado). Sus encarnaciones de los videojuegos The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match y Capcom vs. SNK hasta ahora son las versiones más notablemente equilibradas de él, aunque para compensar a menudo Rugal es el que más carece cancels en comparación con otros personajes, lo que lo convierte en un personaje con el que es difícil de realizar combos a cambio de tener un variedad de opciones de castigar. Su "Dead End Screamer" en el videojuego The King of Fighters '98, debido a su notable animación que involucra a Rugal pisoteando fuertemente a su adversario y perforando con estos en el suelo, es a menudo un testamento a su brutal estilo de lucha, y la fuente de bromas meméticas que involucran a Rugal (con frecuencia apodado el "Rugalspin"). Junto con esto, Rugal comparte una temática de oscuridad y maldad para sus movimientos, a través de técnicas como "Genocide Cutter", "Genocide Heaven", "Dark Barrier" y "Dark Smash". En el videojuego Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, la palabra Genocide fue censurada fuera de su conjunto de movimientos, por lo que su "Genocide Cutter" característico se convirtió en el "Destroyer Cutter", y una versión Super de este que aparece en esta saga Versus, "Genocide Heaven", fue retitulado "Total Annihilation". En la versión japonesa original, la palabra Genocide no fue censurada, por lo tanto, cuando se utiliza "Genocide Cutter", gritará el nombre del ataque (se queda callado cuando lo usa en las otras versiones internacionales). Música *'Kettou R&D (Duel R&D)' - The King of Fighters '94 (primera ronda) *'Kecchaku R&D (Showdown R&D)' - The King of Fighters '94 (segunda ronda) *'The RR' - The King of Fighters '98 *'XXX' - The King of Fighters '98 (forma Omega), The King of Fighters R-2 *'Last Dance '- The King of Fighters 2002 *'Unlimited R' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Rugal Battle' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) *'Rugal' - Athena On Stage *'The Lord GOD (The Lord ULTIMATE)' - Capcom vs. SNK 2 Seiyūs *Toshimitsu Arai - The King of Fighters series ('94~'95, '98, 2000, 2002 Unlimited Match, Sky Stage), Capcom vs. SNK, Capcom vs. SNK 2, Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting, Metal Slug Defense *Norio Wakamoto - The King of Fighters 2002, The King of Fighters Neowave *Banjō Ginga - The King of Fighters '94 Dengeki drama CD * Hiromichi Tezuka - King of Fighters (película) (voz japonesa) *Tsuguo Mogami - The King of Fighters: Destiny Actores de imagen real * Ray Park - King of Fighters movie Apariciones * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 - sólo en secuencias cinemáticas * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters 2000 - como un Maniac Striker para Kula * The King of Fighters '98: Ultimate Match * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 * Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001 * KOF Sky Stage - personaje jefe adicional * Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting * The King of Fighters (pachinko) - personaje jefe Apariciones móviles *Days of Memories (segundo titulo) - cameo textual; participa en la ruta de Orochi *Athena On Stage - miembro de la banda *The King of Fighters Mobile *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *Metal Slug Defense - personaje jefe/obtenible *Brave Frontier - personaje jefe *Bokuto Dragon Cameos *The King of Fighters '96 - durante algunos escenarios *The King of Fighters '97 - durante la secuencia final de Japan Team *The King of Fighters: Kyo *The King of Fighters 2003 - durante algunos escenarios *KOF: Maximum Impact - cameo en el fondo *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - atuendo alternativo-Variación B de Richard Meyer *The King of Fighters XIII - en el escenario Sky Noah *The King of Fighters XIV - en las frases de victoria de Verse contra Mature Anime *The King of Fighters: Destiny - en el séptimo episodio Personajes * Omega Rugal * God Rugal See also *Rugal Bernstein/Galería *Rugal Bernstein/Frases Curiosidades * Kecchaku R&D (Showdown R&D) tiene algunos audios de "Digital Underground - Gutfest '89" pronunciados por Sex Packets: "You can hear behind me now that uh I think they called blue death." "Yeah you can hear that they're having a ball and a hell of a time down at gutfest this year".YouTube: Digital Underground - Gutfest '89 * Rugal lleva un traje que es claramente una versión atenuada del final de DIO, personaje antagónico de la serie manga y anime JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, en Stardust Crusaders (una de las partes de la serie mencionada). Con un tank top negro, pantalones sueltos e incluso trabillas de cinturón que se extienden hasta abajo más allá de sus caderas. La vestimenta de Rugal, sin embargo, omite la banda en la frente, rodilleras, y otros elementos del atuendo de DIO que llevaban la insignia de corazón, además de tener zapatos más ordinarios. Cartas Sprites Galería Rugal-k94.jpg|''The King of Fighters '94'' Rugal 94re.jpg|Rugal Bernstein, Rodem, y Mature en The King of Fighters '94: Rebout. Rugal-KOF2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' Rugal-capcomgroove-big.jpg|''Capcom vs. SNK, Capcom Groove Rugal-cvs2-fl2.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2'', SNK Groove Referencias en:Rugal Bernstein Categoría:Masculino Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes de SNK vs Capcom Categoría:Personajes de Days of Memories Categoría:Personajes de Metal Slug Categoría:Nacidos en febrero Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes de Alemania